Immunity
by Darling-please-do
Summary: In TOS The enterprise encounters a gigantic energy draining space organism that threatens the galaxy in the episode 'Immunity Syndrome'. A deeper look into Spock and Mccoy's relationship as they struggle with the deadly mission at hand.


They'd been arguing ever since the first mention of their do or die solution.

Well, not arguing exactly.

That would involve Spock actually reacting to the good doctors sharp and provoking comments. Instead the Vulcan had merely inclined his head and offered just the slightest arch of his eyebrow, an action that undoubtedly brought on a bristling and emotionally driven retribution from Mccoy.

"Dammit man, you just want some sort of marauders glory!" Mccoy was hot on the Vulcan's heels, following him throughout the corridors in a most illogical refusal to drop the subject, even though Captain Kirk had already stated he himself would be the one charged with making the final decision. "Or is this just some cooked up ploy to out do me? You love to see me lose, don't you? Oh wait, that would involve you showing some sort of emotion, wouldn't it? And that's just too much for a pig headed Vulcan bastard such as yourself. "

"Doctor, this is no competition. And I see no logical reason for you stand here and insult me. I will not be the one handing down the final descision." Spock had come to a complete halt just outside of the awaiting medbay doors. He'd thought the most logical route of ending this argument would be to distract Mccoy. Otherwise there would be no rest, no time for him to calculate what he would have to say in order to convince Jim that the doctor was not the best suited for the job. It wasn't that he truly thought Mccoy incompetent. Quite the contrary, Spock knew that the doctor was very well certified for the job at hand. It was simply his human half hat kept him from letting that be the end of it. Mccoy was fit for the job, yes. But he was also very near to the heart of the ship. If any of the crew was injured or in need, they found Mccoy in his sick bay. Even their captain would be lost without the ever scowling and constantly grumbling doctor. But that was not all. Spock himself had grown so fond of their doctor that he could not fathom living life without him, despite how illogical it may be to depend on another being in such an all consuming way. "If it is of such importance to you, then I insist you take it up with the captain."

Mccoy was hellbent on being the one man sent out to probe the mysterious energy consuming life form that threatened the lives of everyone on the ship and the enterprise herself. The doctor felt the need to go because he wanted the experience and knowledge an encounter this organism would give him. He was not taking into consideration how truly deadly this mission would be. It wasn't something the captain expected anyone to come back from, and after weighing the risks he had reached the same conclusion. To leave in the shuttle craft and retrieve the information they so desperately needed would be a final mission for whomever went. Mccoy was the ships physician. Despite his callused bed side manner he was still the man everyone abroad the ship sought out when they were in need. His life was of utmost important to all the crew, but especially the captain being they were such close friends.

And for Spock...

Leonard Mccoy was his greatest treasure abroad the enterprise.

Vulcan's did not show emotion, but that certainly did not mean they were incapable of feeling. They had simply been carefully trained and gifted with the skills necessary to control themselves.

Spock did not show emotion.

But it was there.

It was there in the rush of panic that surged through him when Mccoy had first volunteered for the mission, and the deep determination he could sense stirring in his chest as he looked down at the bright eyes of their good doctor. There was so much life surging in those blue orbs. Spock would do anything to keep that light from burning out or being lost in space.

He had made his way to the medbay with the desire of dropping Mccoy off there in order to escape and go get his affairs in order. Jim would choose him.

It would be illogical not to.

But even so, instead of leaving Mccoy in sickbay and heading on his way, the Vulcan found himself following the still sour doctor inside his office. If it was to be his last day alive, what better way to spend it than listening to Mccoy's deep southern drawl berating his Vulcan ethics?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Very well, Prepare the shuttle craft for launching. Doctor Mccoy will tell you what special equipment to put in it. Kirk out." The captain wore an almost traumatized expression, grim and close lip. He understood that he was sending one of his men off to die and he shouldered the full weight of the decision.

The Vulcan placed all his faith in the captain, confident that he'd come to the logical conclusion. He too knew how much the Enterprise and her crew depended on their good doctor. Kirk himself was no stranger to seeking Mccoy out in sickbay. Spock would often find them sharing a drink after their shifts had ended.

"Im sorry mister spock."

He was a Vulcan-

Or at least half a Vulcan, and that alone is what stopped Spock's face from completely betraying the explosion of fear that sparked inside his chest, so strong it threatened to churn his stomach much like one of Mccoy's human concoctions. Illogical. Completely illogical.

This ship could not function without its physician.

Their captain needed Mccoy to help him relax and accept the days darkness.

And Spock-

The Vulcan was nauseous to think he'd be without the doctor's deep southern draw and the mans emotionally compromised response to every action he took. He and Mccoy had been made to collide, they did so every day. It was actually a highlight for Spock. No one knew how to make him feel in the way Mccoy did. They worked off each other, feeding on the constant knowledge that they were not completely alone as long as they had each other. How was he to lose such a person? And on Jim's order. Spock understood that the well being of their ship and need of the many out weighed the needs of the few but-

It was completely illogical to send Mccoy.

"Right, uh, I'll get a few things I need Jim." Leonard was smiling, his lips curling into smug and self satisfied smirk, as if this was truly some game to play, a way to out do his Vulcan superior rather than an actual deadly mission. Didn't he realize that if he went he would not be coming back?

Spock had to do something, even if daring to argue the captains decision would undoubtedly prove ineffective.

The Vulcan's face had not so much as twitched, but his gears were turning, working over time in a desperate last effort to find some way he could convince the captain that he should be the one to go. Jim himself would still be here as captain, therefore the ship would not be without a leader. To lose a first officer would be a much lesser casualty than than the monumental absence that would be left by Mccoy. Spock was on the verge of speaking when Kirk finally found voice enough to stop Leonard from leaving. If he'd been one moment later, Spock feared he would have actually reached out for the doctor in his desperation. And as much as that blatant display of emotion would have amused Mccoy, it would have been degrading for a Vulcan such as himself.

"Not you Bones."

Relief. It surged through Spock's body in powerful waves, washing away the gut wrenching helplessness that had invaded him only moments prior. He should have never doubted Jim. Their captain was a reasonable man.

"Im sorry mister Spock. You're best qualified to go."

Spock could feel the tension now as it radiated from Mccoy. The doctor stood rigid in his place, still staring at the captain as though astonished he'd not been the one chosen. He had been exhilarated at the thought of what ground breaking information this life form could give them. He had been thrilled.

For about five seconds.

And now he was left gaping at his friend and captain, blue eyes shifting incredulously between Jim and their Vulcan first officer. 'Im sorry Spock' Thats what Kirk had said. Naturally Leonard assumed that meant he would be the one venturing into the unknown organism to gather their information, but the captain was making it obvious now that he had been wrong. The disappointment was more than he'd expected it to be. It was more like an unexpected grief that swept over him, something powerful and surging and yet he still couldn't place it, not exactly.

The doctor didn't have time to ponder the feelings, his captain had ordered that he prepare the shuttle pod and so Mccoy brushed the emotion off as extra rejection as for not being the man chosen for the job on his way out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mccoy was not speaking to him.

The southern doctor had refused his gaze, and instead of complaining of the captain's choice in his usual grouchy tones, the man was completely silent.

If Spock wasn't half Vulcan, he'd find it unnerving, and just a little more than disappointing. He was resigned to his duty, had been ever since beginning his career in starfleet. Going off to his death in order to aid his ship was of little consequence. If he had to go though, he would at least like to do so with the good doctors voice ringing in his ears. It was calming in a way, a strange comfort.

Spock cleared his throat.

"Do not suffer so doctor, this is not the first time superior capability has proven more valuable than professional credentials."

He could feel the contempt that radiated from Mccoy at his precise choice of words, found himself hoping it would be enough to evoke a response.

Or he would have hoped, except he was Vulcan and feelings such as hope were human emotions.

"Nothing has been proven yet, Spock." Mccoy couldn't help but to bite back at the Vulcan. Spock had baited him, he knew that. But still he could never resist. Antagonizing Spock was the highlight of his days, especially when he somehow managed to elicit an actual response from the constantly calm and calculated hybrid. It was only now beginning to settle in that he may never have the chance to do so again. When it was his life on the line he hadn't been as concerned, but now?

Hell, he knew that Spock was capable but this was deadly even for a Vulcan. The pointy eared bastard would depart on that shuttle craft, send back some readings and that would be the end of things. Well planned. Straight forward.

But so damn wrong.

He had understood before, but now it was impossible. Spock was the best science officer in the fleet for fucks sake! Jim needed him to run the ship, and the enterprise herself depended on Spock to keep her functioning.

He depended on Spock. The Vulcan had become a necessity in his life without his even realizing it.

Of course he'd eat shit and die before actually telling the Vulcan such a thing, but his existance had been a lonely one. He'd lost the love of his life in a bitter divorce and now he was living in space, light years away from his little girl. Sure he had the company of his crew mates and captain, but at the end of the day he always found himself at Spock's heels, finding the most comfort in their easy banter. In the beginning it had been actual hostility he felt for the green blooded first officer, but with time it had grown into something more. He'd began drawing delight from their daily encounters, eased with knowing that there was someone in the universe who understood him-

And Spock did understand him.

The Vulcan knew he grouched because of his bitterness and his constant concern for the ship and its crew's well being. Spock knew that sometimes he simply needed to vent, and the pointy eared bastard let him do so, and even fueled him. Afterwards all was forgotten. Spock would bid him goodnight with the faintest of smiles lingering in his dark gaze. Mccoy had become accustomed to their time together, he looked forward to it.

Was this really to be their last conversation?

The finality of the thought caused an emptiness to bloom in the doctors chest, so terrible He couldn't think of anything intelligent to say in return, and so instead he gruffly began rattling off equipment details.

"The DNA code analyzer will give you the fundamental structure of the thing. You'll need readings on three light wavelengths from the enzyme recorder."

"I am familiar with the equipment doctor." Spock had finally given up on sparking one final feud with the CMO, and instead had taken to carefully memorizing the mans face. Even if Mccoy had been avoiding eye contact, it was still impossible for him to completely turn away from his Vulcan first officer. This left Spock open to appreciate the way Mccoy's eyebrows twitched with irritation, and his lips which had drawn now into a pursed line. Spock had thought of those lips often but he never acted upon such a notion. To do so would have been quite foolish and immensely illogical, Much like his unreasonable hesitance in this moment. He was not afraid to go. He was a Vulcan and fear was an inferior emotion. It was his duty to give his life for the Enterprise and her crew, but he would have at least appreciated a proper send off. If nothing else Mccoy could have mentioned his ears, the man spoke of them enough that he owed Spock that comfort. The man was obviously too deep in his thoughts to give Spock that decency though, and the longer Spock waited the more irrational he felt for doing so.

"We are wasting time, the shuttle craft is ready."

"You're determined not to let me share in this arent you?" Mccoy finally interjected, snapping in a way that had his upper lip curling into a near ferocious scowl as he slammed his hand over the entry pad. A white hot terror had sized him as Spock reached out to open the doorway. He found himself blocking the path, desperate to draw out time, to find some other way.

But there was no other way, and they both knew this to be true. Someone had to go if the Enterprise and her crew was to have any chance at survial.

Spock never reached out to remove his hand, but instead the Vulcan stunned him into near silence with a level but near pleading stare.

"This is not a competition doctor. Whether you understand it or not, grant me my own kind of dignity. " His voice was steady and calm, final. Leonard would be foolish to think he could stop this. There were many things he was willing to do for his good Doctor. Dying was only one of them.

"Vulcan dignity? How can I grant you what I don't understand?"

Classical Mccoy. Spock elected to ignore the strain it put on his heart to think this would be his last time experiencing the mans southern drawl grouching at him about the choices he'd made. It was never easy for him to explain his culture to the man, despite how he may desire to do so. He didn't have time now to try. The shuttle craft was waiting and that energy draining organism outside was rapidly drawing the Enterprise closer into its line of absorption.

"Then employ one of your own superstitions. Wish me luck."

The Vulcan gave a slight incline of his head, dark and human-like eyes willing the man to understand. It was the last moment they shared, that longing look, ending just as Spock turned his back to approach the entry way. Leonard had no choice but to hit the switch himself and let the Vulcan go, Spock's words burrowed deep into his chest. He should've responded. After all their years of colliding with each other in order to live, the sparks he felt with Spock were all that got him through some days. And yet he'd merely stared as the Vulcan disappeared onto the landing deck, gazing following those pointed ears he'd so often insulted until they'd ducked into the shuttle craft. He was going to miss those blasted ears, and the slight green shade of the Vulcan's skin. But even more so he'd ache for their long talks, how they could hold a full conversation merely by observing each others facial expressions. Who was going to level him out? His Vulcan was gone.

"Good luck Spock."

He stood there long after the first officer had been swallowed up by the dark expanse of space.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire ship had been affected when Spock's shuttle craft impacted with the life form. Mccoy's breath had already been baited, his heart constricted painfully as he waited to learn their science officer's fate. Anyone else would have at least seemed nervous, but Spock had breathed evenly and he'd counted down to the last second.

And then the collision happened, and the entire universe seemed to spin.

"Report mister Spock." By the time Mccoy had finally regained his footing, the captain was already attempting to reestablish contact with their shuttle craft, his voice demanding even as it was strained with concern. It was as though he was reaching for Spock, looking for anything that would grant him assurance his first officer had survived. He was staring at Mccoy as he repeated himself, knowing the doctor was depending on an answer just as he was, possibly even more.

"Spock report."

There was but a moment more of silence, and then-

"I am undamaged captain."

Mccoy's entire body sagged as he released a breath he'd been unaware he was holding. Since when had Spock's life become his life? Each time he had to consider the Vulcan may be gone, he himself felt a nearly overwhelming urge to follow.

"Relay to Mister Scott that I have three percent power reserved before the shields stabilize. There was nothing to spare. I shall continue my tests." A pause, brief. The doctor could practically see the elegantly arched eyebrow, the slight smirk lighting dark eyes as he spoke his next words. "Oh, and Doctor Mccoy? You would not have survived it. "

Hell-

He wasn't even sure he was going to survive this. What if something happened and Spock died while on the other end of that audio frequency? What if they all had to hear him suffer?

It would be less painful if he'd been the one to go. That was at least the adrenaline would keep him from aching. At his current state, Mccoy's entire chest was searing as he listened to Spock's even breathing over the intercom. But even so, the Vulcan was waiting on an answer, undoubtedly with his head cocked to the side and one eyebrow drawn up in contemplation.

"You wanna bet?"

It was the best Mccoy could manage.

"Im moving slowly now, establishing course towards what appears to be the nucleus."

He was so damn calm, almost stoic, and yet he was in the belly of some unknown life form with no guarantee he would ever get out. And to make it worse? It seemed as though everyone on the ship was aware of what a terrible loss the science officer would be, all except for their first officer himself.

Spock thought himself expendable.

Even the young ensign Chekov looked shaken, his face drawn as though he were in physical pain as he turned back to update their captain.

"Sir, meester Spock has reduced life support systems to bare minimum."

Of course he has. That was the most logical approach. Mccoy would have felt the need to roll his eyes if his stomach wasn't churning so violently.

It only did more to remind him of Spock. The vulcan always complained of stomach aches after any administration of medicine. It truly was possible with how the Vulcan system worked, but over time the Doctor had become convinced that Spock simply enjoyed giving him a hard time.

"Spock, save your power for the shields ."

He could hear his captain speaking, giving some sort of order, but Mccoy felt to despondent to actually understand what had been said. He only picked his head up once he heard Spock's voice, still unnervingly balanced and willing them all to stay calm.

"Calculation indicates the shields will last only 47 minutes, however I am able to identify the chromosome structure. Changes indicate the organism has stored efficient energy for reproductive processes to commence."

"Theres gonna be two of these things?" The captain was staring straight ahead, honey eyes glazed with distressed. Not only was there an energy consuming life form threatening their galaxy, but it could also reproduce and swallow up the entire universe. That would make Spock's mission and any sacrifice he made invalid.

This thing had to be stopped.

"I am having difficulty maintaining the ship controls." The vulcan's voice was scrambled with static, but it was there. No one but Leonard was able to read the slight sign of dread peeking into the tone though. The knowledge of Spock worsening situation had the doctor shuffling his feet nervously, blue eyes shifting over to the absent science station.

"Spock do you read me?" The captain may have noted the growing worrying in their first officer also, his voice raised with concern as he tried to evoke a response from his friend, anything to indicate they hadn't lost connection. "Spock do you read me?"

"I am losing voice contact. I will transmit internal coordinates of chromosome bodies."

They were losing him.

And Mccoy was doing nothing.

What was there to do? He was useless to Spock here. None of his medical knowledge or starfleet experience could help the Vulcan now. Spock was on his own, drifting around inside some intergalactic creature, possibly being consumed as they listened.

Leonard had never been so helpless as he was then, holding his breath and praying for some sort of miracle.

"Spock, come in!" Their captain seemed to share in his desperation, even rising from his chair slightly in his need to reach out to their first officer. "Come in!" The man repeated even more urgently, his shoulders seeming to sag under the weight of his fear.

"Contact lost sir."

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

No more static or gasping breaths, nothing. Spock was simply gone, and every soul on the bridge seemed to be feeling their anguish. It was radiant, rolling from Mccoy and Kirk in intense and powerful waves. The captain had kept his expression tight though, unlike their good doctor who was merely gaping at the vacated Science station. Leonard was moving to step forward then, as though he desired to be closer to Spock somehow, as though sitting in his chair may link them somehow. He was thrown forward before he could get there though. The entire ship seemed to lurch forward, reacting to-

"He's alive!" The captain had slammed his hand down onto the arm of his chair with the intensity of his elation, glancing over at Leonard just in time to glimpse the good doctor sporting a broad and radiant grin. Relief had flooded the man, the knowledge that Spock's heart was still beating leaving him near breathless and dizzy.

"He's kicked it in the side to let us know!"

Maybe there was hope, even if Spock didn't believe in such human phenomenons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That had been the last they'd heard of the first officer until-

"Captain, I am receiving a message from Mister spock on a low energy channel. Its faint but it is readable." Uhura had picked her head up suddenly, dark warm gaze now settled on their captain as she awaited further instruction. It was obvious that the lieutenant too was worried over the well being of their science officer, wanted so desperately to see his safe return.

"Put it on, lieutenant."

"On audio, sir."

For a moment there was nothing-

And then they could hear the sharp crackling of static as they made connection. For a moment Leonard was afraid they had been mistaken, but then he heard the labored breaths, rattling as though Spock had to struggle in order to pull air in.

It had Mccoy's heart lodging itself into his throat.

"This is Spock, I am slowly losing life support and minimal shield energies. According to my calculations-" The Vulcan's voice was lost for a moment, being consumed by the overwhelming static brought on by his distance from the ship.

Or maybe it was the alien organism-

Leonard wasn't sure anymore. All he knew for certain was that Spock was all alone and his time was quickly dwindling.

There was absolutely nothing the doctor could do to stop it. Would he never get to bring the Vulcan back abroad the ship? Was his last time checking Spock's vitals really the last time? Was it to be his last memory of snarking over his strange Vulcan physiology?

Was he never to see the first officer in his sickbay again?

"Nervous energy of the organism-"

His voice was breaking up, falling apart in translation and dragging Mccoy's pathetic human hope along with it.

"Just within its outer protective membrane -"

The sound cut out again, and Mccoy let out a soft but sharp string of southern profanities. If his heart crashed like that again the doctor feared he would suffer a heart attack right there on the bridge.

"Relatively insensitive to interior irritation, I believe a sufficient charge of-"

No!

That was it! That was the entire reason for his sacrifice. Spock was telling them how to stop this thing, what they could do to kill it!

And they hadn't even heard the Vulcan. His voice had been lost at the most inopportune of moments.

So much for his foolish hope. If Spock were here, he'd say it had been illogical to have humored such an emotion from the very beginning.

If only Spock were here.

Then Leonard would find his comfort in the Vulcans quizzically arched brows and the elegant brush of his fingertips. Even if the entire ship went down, with Spock there he wouldn't notice all the turmoil surrounding them.

But Spock was not here.

He was there-

And for all they knew he was dying.

They were listening to him die.

"Would be able destroy the organism."

There was a pause then, leaving only the surging static and the harsh rattling of Spock's breath over the intercom. Finally, the mans voice came one last time, faint and teasing but grave.

Resolute.

Resigned.

The green blooded bastard knew good and well this may be the last time he spoke to them, his final words of parting.

And still, the Vulcan hobgoblin addressed him instead.

The fucker chose then and there to break his heart.

"Tell doctor Mccoy... He should have wished me luck."


End file.
